


The Birth of a Friendship

by MeheShota



Series: Younmy [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeheShota/pseuds/MeheShota
Summary: When visiting Earth, Blonko's younger brother, Rook Ben, decides to help Jimmy Jones, a human who is responsible for revealing the identity of his idol.
Relationships: Jimmy Jones/Rook Ben
Series: Younmy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715395
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

On Revonnah, Rook Ben and Shar are boarding a spaceship that is going to the Plumbers' Academy. 

“How you doin’?” Ben asked to his sister “You know, 'bout your official initiation as a Plumber?” 

“Anxious and afraid, but happy!” Shar answered, trying to look fine. “It's the happiest day of my life, I guess! And you? Excited to return to Earth?” 

“Yeah! See our brother again, meet Ben Tennyson again! It's wonderful!” 

Shar thought her younger brother's admiration for Ben a cute thing and laughed while putting her hand on his head. 

At the Plumbers' Academy, Ben Ten and Rook Blonko leave early with Ben asking why every time Blonko's siblings come to Earth, he needs to wake up early. 

“Again, Ben, Shar's stop will be brief and I would miss her if I came later.” Blonko said. 

Ben agrees while massaging his eyes. The ship lands and Rook greets his siblings and Rook Ben goes straight to talk to Ben Ten. Ben offers smoothies and, not far, Jimmy Jones is seen spying them. 

At Mr. Smoothy, Jimmy Jones goes talk to Ben about a young Zaroffian-Uxorite hybrid buying stolen alien technology on Bellwood. 

“Oh, please, Jimmy! I would know if an alien was involved in smuggling on Earth.” Ben Ten said to him “And a ‘Zaroffian-Uxorite hybrid’? Really?” 

“But... that’s true! Look!” Jimmy is saying while showing a video which proves his claim on his blog. 

Ben Ten just accepted that Jimmy wouldn't change his mind and pretended he wanted to pick up the case, asking for him to find more information. Jimmy was saddened by Tennyson’s obvious disregard, but pretended not to notice and went to his house to ‘find more information’. Rook Ben noticed and was bothered by it. 

Rook Ben questioned who that boy was, to which Ben Ten replied that Jimmy was just a conspiracy boy, no one to whom they should pay close attention. Rook Shar asked if Jimmy was not the boy who discovered Ben Ten's identity, which increased Rook Ben's interest, Tennyson replied to Shar that it was just luck. Rook Blonko pointed out that Jimmy had notified him of the attacks of an Orishan on NASA, of a Talpaedan on a castle of the Forever Knights and was the mainly reason to an alien plant be defeated. Ben Ten reaffirmed his disbelief in Jimmy saying that everything was discovered by luck. 

The next day, at Undertown, Blonko is mentoring Shar while Ben is accompanying them. Ben was annoyed by all that talk and saw Jimmy Jones investigating his “fake” story on his own and goes to him to start a conversation. 

“Hey, Jimmy!” 

“Oh, hi! You’re Rook’s little brother, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m Ben, Rook Ben!” 

“Nice to meet ya, Jimmy Jones!” 

“Sooo, whatcha doin’?” 

“I'm trying to find that hybrid tech-smuggler.” 

“What you’re gonna do if you find him?” 

“I, uh, dunno yet!” 

“So, why are you doin’ this now, instead of when you have a plan?” 

“Why? You saw how Tennyson treats me. I'm tired of it, I'm tired of him treating me like this, like I was useless, like...” 

“Like a child?” 

“Yeah! Like a child.” 

“You know why he treats you like that?” 

“Humph! I wish. Less than a year ago he would have been asking me for help with this problem, but now I have to enter a suicide mission to prove a trust that, for a normal person, would have been proven since... well since the case of the alien plant.” Jimmy was bored in silence for a while. 

“Look, Jimmy-” 

“No, that’s ok.” Jimmy said, going to his house “I’ll find that hybrid and Ben will see how wrong he is!” 

Blonko approached Ben, worried that he thought there was lost him. 

“Hey, little brother! There you are.” Blonko said, then realizing his sadness “What’s wrong you? You look annoyed!” 

“Blonko, don't you think we need to hear Jimmy's report?” Ben asked, already outraged by this. 

“Well, I do, but you saw how Ben acted, he thought Jimmy's report ridiculous and completely ignored it.” 

“Look, Ben was wrong, how he acted was totally unfair! I mean, the Plumbers should consider each report as if it were true.” 

“Yes, we should! Ok, I will talk with Shar and we will help Jimmy” 

Ben smiled and couldn't wait to tell Jimmy.


	2. Attack on Hagenevah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and the Rook family found evidence of Jimmy's smuggler in a small European country called Zarkovia.

In Jimmy's room, Jimmy was at his computer, plagued by not being able to solve his problem on his own, Rook Ben and his siblings visited him to talk. 

“Jimmy!” Ben shouted happily. 

“Ben?” Jimmy, confused, asked “Why are you here?” 

“We will assist you in your investigation!” Blonko said. 

“What? Really?” Jimmy asked ecstatically. 

“Of course.” Shar told him, excited “Now tell us what you have achieved so far.” 

“Not much” Jimmy answered “, I just know that he sells the technology to Prince Gyula of Zarkovia. But I don't know where exactly he steals this technology from.” 

“That is enough information!” Blonko spoke “We will pay a visit to Prince Gyula.” 

At Proto-TRUK, Jimmy Jones, taking advantage of being seated next to Rook Ben, started talking to him. 

“Uh, Ben!” 

“What?” 

“Thanks! For everything.” 

“Oh!” Ben said, a little ruddy “What I wouldn't do for friends!” 

“It's funny that you call me a friend, we hardly know each other.” 

“I'm so sorry! I didn't want to create a false intimacy!” 

“No, I didn't mean that. I want to know you!” 

“What do I say about me? I've already driven a spaceship that I built from a harvester and I managed to fix my brother's Proto-Tool without any equipment.” 

“So, you're a tech expert? Me too! Not to brag, but I did get several useful videos for Tennyson by hacking.” 

Jimmy and Ben were so interested in each other that they kept talking the whole trip. 

“Boys” Blonko started to talk “, we're about to arrive!” 

When Proto-TRUK approached the castle of Zarkovia, Prince Gyula's guards pointed Laser Lances at it. The Proto-TRUK lands and Prince Gyula greets his visitors. 

“Revonnahganders and a human boy! Plumbers are really desperate for new members.” 

“Gyula!” Blonko retorts “It's a surprise that you still haven't be charged with treason.” 

“Interrogate him, I will look for the technology.” Shar said “Boys, stay here and do not disturb Blonko.” 

“You'll interrogate me because I'm suspected of...” Gyula 

“Purchasing stolen technology.” Blonko 

“That’s stupid. Why would a prince like me purchase-?” 

“Rook!” Shar yelled “I found many Nuclear Fusion Grenades and a Hyperspace Jump Gate.” 

Blonko looked at Gyula sarcastically and said, in the same level of sarcasm as his look, “Please continue.” 

“O-ok! I know it looks incriminatory, b-but-” 

“Shar, children, up to the gate. We need to know where it is going.” 

Prince Gyula sighs and accepts his defeat. Upon entering the gate, they end up in a factory full of machines whose, in addition to Nuclear Fusion Grenades and Laser Lances, are producing Nanochips and even Naljian Destructors. When Blonko saw a guy wearing an Orange Retaliator Armor overpowering a Null Guardian, he already knew where exactly they ended up, at Null Void. 

“Hey, you.” Jimmy call out. 

Blonko pointed his Proto-Tool at him and shouted “Identify yourself and surrender!” 

The part of the Retaliator Armor that covered his face opened to reveal him as the smuggler. 

“I was wondering how long Gyula would be able to hide the gate. It's not like he's too subtle, but he seems to be subtle enough for Ben Tennyson.” he mocked “My name is Hagenevah!”


	3. Attack on Jimmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagenevah interacts for the first time with our heroes.

“So, were you expecting for Tennyson?” Rook Ben asked. 

“What? Is he so stupid to don’t notice me? I didn’t even try to hide my actions!” Hagenevah mocked, again. 

“Sorry, but I found you first” Jimmy stated “and he’s having a problem trusting me recently.” 

Hagenevah stopped and ask “Sorry, who are you again?” 

“Uh, what? I’m Jimmy Jones! The guy who revealed Ben Tennyson!” 

Hagenevah just looked confused at him. 

“Never mind! Even Ben doesn't care about me!” Jimmy cringes in disappointment and Ben hugs him to comfort him. 

“Okay, sorry, you piece of self-pity!” Hagenevah scoffed and complained about Jimmy. 

“Excuse me? ‘Self-pity’?” Ben inquired. 

“And he’s not? With this chatter of 'my idol doesn't care about me'?” Hagenevah pointed out. 

“You don’t know me!” Jimmy said angrily. 

“And I need to? You just gave me everything I needed to reach my conclusion. You are just a boy with no personality who needs the attention of your idol.” While was saying, Hagenevah replaced the Retaliator Armor over his face and turned his right arm into a laser weapon and aims it to them. “Now, I'm sorry for interrupting our conversation so suddenly, but I really think it's taking too long.” 

Hagenevah shoots and Blonko, with a reflex, pushed Jimmy and his siblings out of the impact zone of the laser and ended up being hit, passing out. 

“Blonko!” Shar yelled, worried “Please wake up, big brother!” 

“Is he okay?” Ben asked. 

“I am not sure.” Shar replied, before seeing Hagenevah load another shot “Ben, Jimmy, run! We will reach you both.” 

They flee from Hagenevah, but not before Rook Ben catches some Naljian Destructors. 

“I’ll take care of you later, Revonnahgander.” Hagenevah said scornfully at Shar and generates wings to chase after Ben and Jimmy. 

Ben, seeing Hagenevah behind them, throws some Naljian Destructors that turn into identical copies of Ben that attack Hagenevah to slow him down. Hagenevah, in turn, attacks and destroys copies of the Naljian Destructors, he got one of them and, using the powers of his armor, made it back to its original form, and he realized how he could use one of these against Ben and Jimmy. Hagenevah caught them at a dead end. 

“Who would have thought that you would give me so much trouble? I mean, it was more than I expected for a Human and a Revonnahgander.” Hagenevah said while taking down the Naljian Destructor, which turned into a giant four-armed plant-like Muroid “Well, I wish you luck for this battle.”


	4. The Naljian Destructor Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagenevah left the Naljian Destructor monster to attack Jimmy and Ben, which brought them closer.

Hagenevah left the Naljian Destructor monster to attack Jimmy and Ben, teleporting from there to the center of the machine factory, where Blonko is still passed out and Shar, already crying, begs his older brother to wake up. Hagenevah arrives, showing how cynical he can be. 

“What a shame! A beauty woman crying for what? A brother who did nothig for you? Join me and b...” 

Shar interrupted him with a punch in his face, and then saying, angrily, to him. 

“Shut your f**king mouth. You do know nothing about my brother and you have no right to say anything about him.” 

“An angry one. I’ll like you, if you punch me less, of course.” 

“My hatred for you is almost creating a physical body. Please, die.” 

Hagenevah took an idea of Shar's sarcasm, thanked her for it and teleported her away. With the Naljian Destructor monster, it tried to attacked Rook Ben, who dodge and did attack the terrible creature. 

“What’s that thing?” Jimmy asked. 

“It looks like a mutant Muroid.” Ben answered “It’s a pest in my planet, but that one looks more an...” 

“Alien plant. Hagenevah is half Uxorite, he must have read our mind to find some fear of ours.” 

“Are you sure about that? I don't think Muroids are one of my top 100 fears.” 

“The alien plant was the only alien that I had to fight almost alone and that thing didn't fail to kill me for lack of attempts, so I had some related nightmares for the next few weeks. For you, it must have been a bad research perhaps.” 

The Naljian Destructor monster huddled in a ball and tried to hit Jimmy and Ben, but they both dodged, causing him to open a hole in the wall and leaving them separated by the monster. Realizing he had lost the attack, the Naljian Destructor monster tried to hit Ben, who dodged by slipping between the monster's legs, staying close to Jimmy and together they entered the hole in the wall where, despite being too tight, they managed to protect themselves from the attacks of the Naljian Destructor. 

“Are you okay, Bennie?” 

“Yeah, I- Bennie?” 

“Yes, to differentiate you from Tennyson. I no longer like to relate you to him every time I say your name.” 

“But it now?” 

“If you don’t like it I won’t...” 

“No, no, no! I like it. I love it. Call me more Bennie, if you want. It's cute.” 

“You’re cute.” 

The Naljian Destructor monster started to grunt and scratch the wall around the hole to try to reach Jimmy and Bennie. They moved away and decided to see how far that hole went and could get out of that place. 

“We better get through the wall soon.” Jimmy said. 

“Totally. Jimmy!” 

“Hmm?” 

“Where you think we are exactly?” 

“The Gate we entered is Highbreed technology, so in Augstaka, probably.” 

“What? What star system is it on? What galaxy is it on?” 

“Don't lose your head. I guess we're close to leaving the factory, so we’ll see it soon, and I’ve heard that Ben has a Highbreed friend. If he's here, he'll help us once he knows we're friends with Ben.” 

“‘Friends’?” 

“You understood me. Not trying to kill him or any... thing.” 

“Jimmy! Why did you stop?” 

“It can’t be. Is the Gate able to bring us here?” 

“What? Where is here?” 

“Here is Null Void.”


	5. The Null Void

In the center of the machine factory, Hagenevah is fed up with Shar's crying and decides to stop him by forcing Blonko to wake up. 

“I hope you stop your annoying crying now.” Hagenevah said. 

“What is happening?” Blonko ask. 

“Everything is fine now.” Shar replied, huging him “Hagenevah! Thank you!” 

Hagenevah just snorted and teleported from there. Outside the factory, Bennie was freaking out. 

“Null Void? What star system is it on?” Bennie asked. 

“Null Void isn’t on no star system or galaxy.” Jimmy answer “It’s kind of an alternate universe or something. I don't really know; Ben has never explained it to me very well.” 

“OK. It’s craziness. We are a universe far from home.” 

“Relax, we’ll be back as soon as everything be solved. Should we go back to warn your siblings the news?” 

Jimmy and Bennie look at the hole behind them and see the eye of the Naljian Destructor monster seeing them back. 

“Reconsidering, I think it's better not to.” Jimmy bethinks “Came on, Bennie! We need to find some armament. Even if the Naljian Destructor is no longer around when we return, we will still need to face Hagenevah.” 

At the dead end, Hagenevah arrives and sees the Naljian Destructor monster alone scratching the wall. 

“How did you let them escape?” Hagenevah asked. 

The monster in response began to growl. Hagenevah rolled his eyes and searched them mentally. Far away, Jimmy and Bennie were looking for something or someone who could help them against Hagenevah. At that moment, a mental hologram from Hagenevah appeared to Bennie and Jimmy and, for the first time, they saw him totally without the Retaliator Armor, he was the same size as them and wore a cyan leotard-like Proto-Tech Armor. 

“Why did you guys run? Was I such a bad host?” Hagenevah inquired sarcastically. 

“Huh! Yes, you were!” Bennie replied. 

“Bennie, I guess it was a rhetorical question.” Jimmy 

“‘Bennie’? Is it a loving nickname or something?” Hagenevah scoffed. 

"You came here just for making fun of us or-" Jimmy complained, but Hagenevah interrupted him, raising his hand. 

“I'm not really here. I just created a mental illusion, a hologram of mine that is seen and heard only by you guys.” He said “Actually, I came to you to find out where you are, but, by my mistake, here at Null Void everywhere it looks the same.” 

“What a pity!” Jimmy commented sarcastically. 

“Don't be sad, little redhead” Hagenevah said to Jimmy, touching his face and Jimmy could feel it “, I still have two prisoners and I will still find you guys and when I do, you'll be busted!” 

Hagenevah disappeared into the air. Bennie's legs went weak and he fell on top of Jimmy, who hugged him, trying to comfort him. 

“Relax, Bennie! Everything will be fine!” 

Hagenevah returned to the center of the machine factory with a Naljian Destructor in his hand. 

“Good news, your little brother and his boyfriend managed to escape!” Hagenevah said. 

“Good for them!” Blonko said, wielding his Proto-Tool “But I think it's our turn now.” 

Hagenevah used the powers of his armor to fuse his arm with the Proto-Tool and, with an electric shot, it was blown up. Saying to Shar to be calm he entered in her mind to absorb all her hatred and put it in the Naljian Destructor, who transformed into an amorphous shadow, wings and something that resembled a horned head emerged in its body. Hagenevah ordered it to go after Jimmy and Bennie, so looked at Shar to sarcastically thank her for this idea. 

Bennie and Jimmy found an warehouse where a group of shoebill-like aliens feed a Null Guardian. Beside them, there were some alien machines that provoked an idea in Bennie's head. 

“Hey, Jimmy!” Bennie says “You seeing that warehouse?” 

“Yes, what about it?” 

“If I take some of those machines, I can build a weapon!” 

“Great! How will we do this?” 

At that moment, a roar of full spite could be heard. The Naljian Destructor found them, and it started to fire a cosmic energy ray towards them. Bennie and Jimmy dodged, the ray ended up hitting the warehouse, breaking it in half. The shoebill-like aliens looked over the hole and one of them ride the Null Guardian and counterattacked. The Null Guardian used its tentacles to immobilize the Destructor and kneaded it until its shape became unstable and returned to its original cubic form. The shoebill falls on top of it and broke it by stepping on it. 

“Thank you!” Both Jimmy and Bennie say. 

“Who are you?” Bennie asks. 

“I'm Heed Halwa, at your services!”


End file.
